Violet Clareson
Back To Basics Name: 'Violet Clareson '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''6 '''Weapon of choice: '''Bow and Arrow '''Strengths: '''Electronics, Building, Quick Attacks, Hand-To-Hand '''Weaknesses: '''Climbing, Killing Friends, Identifying Poisonous Items '''Personality: '''Violet is a charming, friendly and mentally broken. She is forever tormented by a painfully memory, and sometimes might scream her boyfriends name in her sleep, repeating the name '"Dylan!" Who was her boyfriend killed by a gang of bullies, and she was forced to watch. She likes to make friends, but, she will only be there friends if they make the first move, because she never trusts her own insincs, she can act normal, but the truth is, she can't be the same. Training: '''Violet will try to be stronger, and may lift weights or try throwing heavy things, she may also need to work on identifying berries. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''She'll try snagging a bag, or just plain running away. '''Game Strategy: '''She'll make friends, and try to survive, and if anyone trys to kill her, she'll try to shoke them, or shoot an arrow, but it may be a little weak. '''Token: '''A single opal earring that her boyfriend gave her. Backstory It had been an almost normal distrcit 6 life, just the usually bullying problem, which plenty of people had. The bullies picked on her, and sometimes punched her, more than once has she come home with a swollen, black eye, and more than once those bullies had got in trouble, but, they were soon expelled and Violet thought she had nothing to deal with anymore. When she was 14, she was helping out down at the station, when a male, about her age, approached her, rather flustered, and asked her out, seemingly having a crush on her since she was in 4th grade, when she'd never seen him before. Violet of course said yes, and they went out for a while, they wen't on dates, talked, and even kissed a little, but, none of that mattered for what was about to happen to violet and dylan. '''IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLOOD, I RECCOMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS PART Violet and Dylan were almost 16, and had sneaked into a warehouse. Violet had manged to go a rather far distance away from Dylan, looking around at all the machines and techno-stuff, thats when she heard Dylan scream. She snapped her head towards the noise, and found herseld face to face with Smith, one of her old Bullies, he had grabbed her by the neck, and was choking, or much rather dragging her, to where the bloodied Dylan was laying, unconcious, on the metal ground. The other bullies were there, holding him down, a whole heap of weapons only peacekeepers should have in there hands. Smith smiled wickedly at Violet, before shoving her on the ground and calling one of her other bullies over to hold her, while Smith tied up her hands and legs with sharp wire, that pierced her skin within seconds, and her put a gag over her mouth, so nobody could hear her. A few minutes later, Dylans eye's opened, and he went to cry, but then Smith dragged a massave blade accross his feet, making a mass of blood spurt everywhere. Dylan's screams made Violet feel guilty, as all she could do was watch. Smith then grabbed a taser and shocked Dylana few times, leaving him in a shocked painful daze, while he was in the daze, one of the other bullies started to saw off one of his hands, and another bully used a pin to poke and proad at his eye, Violet, disgusted, and feeling even worse, gagged a few times before spewing in her gag and fainting. A few seconds later, she woke up, with a stinging pain in her arm, one of her bullys was standin there, with one of those needles that wakes you up from sleep, Violet tried to scream, but the gag stopped her. Tears filled her eye's as she was forced to watch Dylan, in a fit of panic, squirming and screaming. That was when, Smith grabbed dylan and shoved him at Violet. Violet had screamed, before Dylan gave her a weak smile, and whimpered in her ear "A final... K-K-Kiss....." Violet managed to smile through her gag, and, as Smith, still grinning, pulled off her gag, and looked away. Violet looked to Dylan, before leaning in and kissed him. The kiss was sad, passionate, and bloody, knowing it would be thier last kiss. Violet didn't notice the noise of a chainsaw revving up as she kissed Dylan, and she didn't even notice when Dylans body was decapetated, and he was ended, she was too busy kissing him. When she opened her eye's, she realised, he was dead. And she would sure be dead soon. She started to cry and wail. Smith walked up to her, with somthing she didn't even think district six had, a tattoo pen. He smiled again, before using it to mark out patterns on her face, putting her in so much pain. Her eye's watered, but she didn't want to show any pain. When he had finished, Violet was in tears, he stroked her face, smiling, before grabbing a knife. Before he could do anything, footsteps echoed from the outside of the building. Before they could get the gag on her, Violet had managed to scream the biggest, loudest scream possible, and there just so happened to be a few peacekeepers walking by. They opened the door, and found everything. The bullies were arrested, and the traumatised Violet was taken home, and carefully cared for. About a year later, it was Violets fourth reaping. Hope You Like It :) Theme Song Mouth Shut-The Veronicas Category:District 6 Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:EverAfterHighFreaks Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters